<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Instincts by LovedByFew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713584">Animal Instincts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew'>LovedByFew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair invited one of the Werewolves to join the quest. She's a little rough around the edges, but he likes that about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/ Female Dalish, Alistair/ Female OC, Alistair/ Female OC support character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Fuck you Darkspawn!" I cackle as I cut the head off a Hurlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is such language really necessary?" Wynne hisses as she heals a rather spidery Morrigan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Wynn, where's your sense of ad-ven-ture." I hiss through gritted teeth, pulling an arrow from my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems you have plenty for all of us." Zevran growls as he pulls his dagger from a Darkspawn's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair and the other male Grey Warden, Frin, finish off the Alpha that came with this small force. So, the Darkspawn know where the camp is… this quest is getting more and more dangerous. I joined just after they lifted the curse of the Werewolves. Only some of us viewed it as a curse. I saw it as a blessing. I was a Dalish hunter, then a warrior, then a wolf. I liked being a wolf. The curse was broken for those who wanted to be rid of it. But I kept it, in part. Much like Morrigan, I am a shapeshifter, but unlike her, that is the only magic I can do. That was Whitherfang’s gift to me before she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wynne's right, do you need to curse at every Darkspawn you kill?" Frin asks, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t really think that’s proper battle decorum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a tight-wad. Granted, even among elves I am a little… abrasive." I laugh. "Just cause you were raised by prim and proper humans, doesn't mean the rest of us have had the privilege." I suddenly get very angry, bowing sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anger is pointless." Sten frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As is her profanity." Frin yells at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want me gone, just say so. We both know my wolf is one of the only reasons you're alive." I can feel my fangs growing. "Fight the Darkspawn without me, you'll be dead in a day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa, hang on guys!" Alistair sticks himself between us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For once, Alistair is right, Gods help us. Now is not the time to be at each other's throats. As much fun as bloodshed is, if we kill each other off, it will only make it harder to defeat this Blight." Morrigan drawls from behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cool it, mutt! I'm the one who's in charge here, not you!" Frin spits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mutt? Why you insignificant little insect! Just because you're a Grey Warden, does not mean you have all the power, squashy little mage. If you think for one moment that you have control over me, you're deluding yourself." I feel my blood boiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why do you follow every order?! Who the hell do you think you are, raising your voice at me!" Frin screams back at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever stop to think that it might not be your orders that I’m following?!” I snap my teeth at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re a spy, even better, I should dispatch you now.” Frin charges a spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I said, cut it out!" Alistair yells from between us, his back to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can hear Azrael growling in the background. Even though the Mabari are known for their loyalty, he came to me immediately after I joined the team. I think he senses a real alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, let her attack me, we can prove who's the better warrior once and for all." Frin opens his arms in challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not an option. She'd shred you in an instant." Alistair growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell she would! She's a mongrel. A flea bitten bitch in need of a choke chain. Sorry if I'm the only one willing to pull on it." Frin gets in Alistair's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will not speak to him that way! Now move." I order Frin, claws extending from where my fingernails should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." The mage grips his staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Move!" I snarl loudly, starting to give in to my wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frin's resolve wavers for a moment, which I take advantage of. I push the little human mage, making him fall over. Sten lays a hand of warning on my shoulder, which I promptly ignore. He and I have always had a mutual respect for one another. But I know what he's conveying. This isn't the fight we should be having. Save the bloodshed for the Darkspawn. As right as he is, that doesn't stop me from wanting to hurt Frin right now. If I don't leave, I'm going to do something I regret. I feel a deep growl rise from my chest, but I see Zevran, Leliana, Wynne, and Oghren with hands on weapons. The last thing I want is to hurt my friends. Alistair doesn’t need this. And I need to cool off, but there's no doing that with Frin in my face. A great howl of mine pierces the air, making the others cover their ears for a moment. I release my own blade from my grip, and stomp off. I hear my clothes tear from my body as I shift into my wolf. I need to get away from here. I hear my sword fall to the ground as I take to all four paws. The one thing still attached is a bundle of clothes I tie to my thigh, which relocates when I shift forms. Sprinting off into the night, I can hear raised voices and growling behind me. I don't care what they're saying though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I run south until I find a still pond. This is exactly what I need. I cut the cord around my ankle, releasing the bundle of cloth on the bank. I dive right in, not bothering to check my surroundings. I pity anything that tries to get the jump on me while I'm like this. I let the cold water wash over me, cooling my skin, and my heart. Stupid Frin, and his stupid war. If it weren't for Alistair and the Mabari, Azrael, I would have left already. Fucking Frin, I should kill him off and let Alistair take the reins. He would be a better leader anyway. Frin has led us from death trap to death trap, depending far too much on Wynne and her healing magic. Though I do admit freely that if she were to fall, so would the rest of us. Even the mighty Sten. Frin is the one who decided where to make camp, tonight's attack was his fault! Fuck him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the water cools me, I feel myself returning to my elf form. Even as I swim, I can't help but be a little riled up for no real reason. It's probably just my stubborn ways. I think about climbing out and heading back to camp, but decide against it. I have to go back, but I don't want to right now. I need to get my head straight before I go back. If I don’t there’s no telling how quickly I’ll snap and kill Frin without noticing that I’d done it. Insignificant little bug. I grumble to myself as I float on my back. Perhaps I can just keep this to myself, I’ll just use my imagination and think about the many ways I could kill Frin. Alistair wouldn’t like me doing that though. Why does he have to be so cute? I can’t help but follow him. He was the one who said I could stay, so long as I helped them defeat the Darkspawn. I had no place among the Dalish anymore, they knew that I was the one planning the assaults. I would have been put to death if I had gone back. Alistair saved my life, so it belongs to him now. I will die by his side if he wishes it. I dive under the water, wanting to clear all thoughts from my head. What I wouldn’t give for a bout of rough, angry sex right now… I feel my temperature spike at the thought. The only one I would want would be Alistair. Sten could be fun, but Alistair would be the one I want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” I hear through the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bob up, treading water, wondering who it is. I wipe the water from my eyes, only to see Alistair staring down at me. He sits on the bank of the pond, watching me closely. He’s seen me like this before. I’m really the only hothead here, at least I’m the only one who gives in to it. I paddle over to him, staying on the deep side of the drop off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good. He just irks me so. Hey, Alistair, why did you ask me to join you?” I wonder aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, well… I figured you would be an asset in the war against the Darkspawn. But, I also saw someone who was alone, outcast. I saw some of myself in you. I’ve never belonged anywhere, except when I was with Duncan. I just feel like I finally fit in with someone when I’m around you.” He blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you- um, plan to head back to camp tonight?” He asks, his boot hitting a large stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if I did, I would probably do something we would all regret.” I chuckle in a hollow manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I brought you a tent.” His eyes meet mine, pointing over his shoulder where a tent has been set up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I push myself up out of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s also seen me in the nude before, but for some reason I hear him intake a sharp breath this time. I look up from the ground to see his eyes tracing my body, and the blush on his cheeks deepening. Maybe he’s got a thing for me too. Only way to find out is to do something about it. Alistair left his armor behind at the camp, curious. Now’s my chance to see if there’s anything there. I approach him as he sits on a log by the water’s edge, moving slowly. I don’t want to force anything on him if he doesn’t want it. He doesn’t move, but he clenches his hands over and over again, leaning his back against a large boulder behind him. He puts his hands to his side as I straddle him, running my hands up his chest. I can feel his heart beat faster through his shirt, and I can smell an increase in testosterone. One of my hands glides up to his cheek, resting there until he reacts. If I’m the only one making moves, then I know this is one sided. I just sit there for a while, waiting for him. I’m about to pull away when I feel Alistair’s hand rest on my hip. A small smile slides onto my face, maybe I’ll be getting exactly what I want tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I press my lips to his gently, giving him the opportunity to take control. He doesn’t take it, so I do. I undo the tie at the top of his shirt, my nimble fingers grazing his skin every now and again. I can feel his breathing pick up, and that’s not the only thing. I can feel him growing between my legs. I suppose it isn’t fair that I chose to pounce on him now, see as I’m already in a state of disrobe. I don’t mind though. All is fair in love and war. I push my lips against his harder, earning a little moan from him. Before I know what’s happening, Alistair ruts up against me once. I gasp against him. He takes the chance and slides his tongue into my mouth, mapping out the new territory. His hands find their way to my thighs and he lifts me up. He stumbles his way to the tent with me in his arms. While no one is around, he seems insistent that we hide from prying eyes. I don’t mind the privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not… really… experienced in… this kind of thing.” He mumbles between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” I hiss, reeling him back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he sets me down, I slip his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He cages me in between his elbows, one on either side of me, his knees between mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Off." I grunt, tugging lightly on his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whines a little against my lips, as if the brief loss of contact would end the night. I laugh a little in my mind, seeing how eager he is. I can tell this is unfamiliar territory for him though, his hands are clumsy, his lips equally so, and his biology betrayed his intentions rather quickly. What he lacks in technique, he makes up for with enthusiasm. I wouldn’t have it any other way though. This is perfect. When Alistair is rid of his boots, he leaps on me again. His lips crash against mine, his hands on my body, wherever he lets them wander. He seems a little overwhelmed honestly, not knowing what to do. I smirk a little to myself, then I use my strength to flip us over. I straddle him as he lies beneath me, a little unsure of what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me.” I breathe against his neck, trailing my lips down his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair lies back, allowing me to take control, closing his eyes. I suck on the skin of his neck, working my way around to his Adam’s apple. I can hear his heart speed up, and feel his breathing grow erratic again. Subconsciously, he tips his head back, silently asking for more. I oblige, without a second thought. His strong hands squeeze my hips, looking for something to ground himself with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fight it.” I whisper as I graze my teeth along his earlobe. “Let your body have control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I place my hands over his, guiding him to where I want him to touch me. I release his hands when they are firmly over my breasts. His eyes spring open, following the lines of his arms to where his hands are. His eyes widen as he runs a thumb over each of my nipples. A little moan leaves my lips when he does it again, making him smile a little. He has potential. My hands are still over his when I tighten them, encouraging him to squeeze. His hands tighten under mine, making me toss my head back. Alistair takes this as a good sign and squeezes harder. I feel my breath catch in my throat, a low whine escaping my body. I slide my hands down Alistair’s arms, meeting his bare shoulders. My nails scratch against him gently, leaving light pink trails where they’ve been. I reattach my lips to his neck, then trail my way down. He still has his pants on, and that’s against the rules. My nimble hands undo the tie to his pants, loosening them around his hips. It seems he realizes what I’m doing. Alistair takes dominance back, landing me on my back. He pins my hands on either side of my head, using his lips against my neck like I did to him. I see; an eye for an eye. His scruffy chin scratches along my skin, driving me crazy. His hands travel down my arms, fingers brushing against my sides. I let my hands curl under my head, grabbing at the sleep roll beneath us. A sigh leaves my lips as his travel farther down, closing around one of my nipples. One of my hands leaves the roll, finding the back of his head, twining with the top of his hair. I hear Alistair grunt as I pull a little, not realizing that I’d done it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.” He grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tug on his hair again, and he moans against my skin. I can feel the sound reverberating from inside his throat. He trails his left hand down my body, coming to rest where my thigh and my ass meet. He’s finally letting his body take over. I can feel Alistair’s need in the way his hand is tightening on my flesh. Alistair trades breasts giving the other one equal attention. I need him as much as he needs me now. I hook my toes into the waistband of his pants, pushing them down his frame. He kicks them off when they reach his ankles, only his small clothes in the way now. Before I can do anything about them, Alistair sees fit to be rid to them. I can feel his length brushing against my leg, making me even wetter. Alistair’s right hand dips between my legs, probing around. He presses his middle finger in as deep as it will go, earning  a content sigh from me. He takes it as a good sign, giving me another finger. A little squeak leaves my lips as he starts to pump his fingers in and out of me. He’s a quick learner. My body arches involuntarily, asking him for more. He groans against me as he kisses my stomach. He gives me another finger, pumping into me harder than before. I gasp as I feel his tongue curl around my sensitive nub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Alistair!” I hiss, my body starting to tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can feel Alistair’s smirk as he keeps egging me on. As his fingers start to curl against my walls, I feel myself falling over the edge of pleasure. Alistair feels my walls clenching around his fingers, swiftly abandoning my lower half for a passionate kiss. His fingers continue their rhythm steadily, pulling out my ecstasy as long as possible. I can feel my breathing start to even out again as I come down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After seeing that face, I really want to fuck you. Can I?” He asks, blushing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Alistair, if you don’t soon, I’ll be begging you.” I whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe I should wait a moment.” He teases, pressing his lips to mine again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t!” I gasp, pushing him away slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t. I don’t know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>wait any longer. I’ve wanted you since you joined us.” His tone lowers, speaking seductively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I can’t wait any longer.” I hiss, taking dominance back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll us, planting Alistair on his back. I let my hands wander down until I find his cock. For a human, he’s well endowed. Even for elves he would be considered a big boy. I slide my hand up and down him for a moment before lining him up with my opening. I lower myself onto him slowly, adjusting to his size. Alistair sighs slowly as I sheath him in me fully. I had no idea that I could be stretched in such a wonderful way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhn.” I moan quietly, starting to grind on him slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I love the way you feel on me.” Alistair sighs contentedly, his hands resting on my hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I close my eyes, resting my hands on either side of his head, needing to ground myself somehow. I start to roll my hips faster, seeking out the noises coming from Alistair’s lips. The way he’s already gasping my name makes me quiver on top of him. His hands wander up, taking a hold of my jostling breasts. His calloused thumbs swipe over my hardened nipples again, then he pinches down. My eyes spring open, an elongated moan spilling from my mouth. Even for his first time, he can work wonders with those hands. I want him to have his fun though. I want him to dominate me. As if by telepathic command, Alistair rolls us again. He pins my hands to my sides again, before pulling almost all the way out. He sits on his heels, pushing in and pulling out once. He pushes back into me slowly, savoring the feeling of our joining. He quickly finds a rhythm that we both enjoy. Hard and fast. I can hear the skin of his thighs slapping against my ass. His hands grip my waist firmly, and my breasts bounce along to his pace. I tip my head back, a great gasp escaping my mouth as his left hand slaps my left thigh. I like a little pain, it heightens the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.” I whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair slaps my thigh again, a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap </span>
  </em>
  <span> ringing out in the tent. I call out his name, making him tip his head back. I can feel his heart rate rising as he works me over. I can smell the sweat pooling on his skin and mine. His cock seems to just grow harder as he pummels me, my heart beat matching his. My hands make their way to his back, tracing the panes of muscle along his shoulders. His legs rub against mine as I pull my knees up around Alistair’s waist. He grips my thighs tightly, holding me in place, picking up his pace even farther. My eyes roll back in my head, I’ve never been on a ride like this! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Maker, I’m coming undone.” He moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want, before you do?” I hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you, on your hands and knees.” He whimper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hands snap to his hips, stopping him from thrusting. This should give us a few extra seconds of fun. I’ll take all that I can get from him right now. I need all of him. I set up on my hands and knees like he asked. If I can make Alistair happy tonight, that’s awin in my book. He plants his knees between mine, his hands grazing over my back end, gliding up to my hips. I grin to myself as he slides in again. I can feel him deeper now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alistair!” I moan loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if the Archdemon hears it, say my name again.” He pounds against my ass harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our skin slaps together, sweat mingles, his hand tangling with my long hair as he tugs on it gently. Before I have a chance to call out his name again, he brings a hand down on my behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alistair!” I call out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can tell that there will be a red mark there tomorrow. At least it’s in a spot where Zevran won’t be able to tease me about it. I grip the sleeping roll beneath me, feeling the knot in my core tighten again. I know he won’t be able to get me there without a little help though. I reach my hand between my legs, only to have Alistair pull it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me.” He breathes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my hand back on the ground to steady us. He tugs on my hair once, his opposite hands finding my pleasure center. He doesn’t slow his punishing pace any, having found his rhythm again. Between his cock pressing against me walls in the deepest places, and his fingers swirling around my clit, I can’t take it much longer. The knot in my core continues to tighten, making it easier to feel just how big Alistair is. I feel my knees start to tremble as I get thrown over the edge of ecstasy again. I can feel my muscles tightening and releasing sporadically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Maker!” Alistair gasps, shooting his hot load into me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips slow before finally stopping. He drapes his body over mine, knowing that I am plenty strong enough to hold us both. For a virgin, he was damn good. I can feel the sweat from his chest and my back mingling as he lies on me. We both just stay like we are and breathe for a while, reveling in the company of the other. Eventually, Alistair pulls out of me, opting to lie on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… now what?” He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I planned on sleeping next to you, waking up, and continuing the quest by your side.” I shrug, inserting myself under his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good, but what about this? I… really enjoyed this. I might even say I want to do it again sometime.” He smiles, wrapping his other arm around me as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well, if you want, we could make this a thing. I get mad and stomp off, you follow to a private area and set up a tent. I take advantage of the fact that I’m naked, and you’re male.” I tease, kissing his neck softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do the whole thing, but this last part is lovely.” He laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I giggle with him for a moment before we both fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning we are rudely awoken by shouting outside the tent. I groan and crack my neck, pulling Alistair’s hand off my breast. Before I can do anything, someone opens the tent door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Look what we’ve got here!” Oghren cackles. “You do know your clothes are still out here, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” I hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means you have to come get them.” He grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t.” Sten growls, dropping my clothes and Alistair’s shirt just inside the tent. “We help our comrades, as the Qun demands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So long as I don’t have to see Alistair naked, I don’t care either way.” Morrigan crows from somewhere I can’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azrael sits just outside the tent, as if standing guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess we got caught.” Alistair grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we did. Do you mind?” I purr against his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. But I may get a little jealous if anyone else sees you from now on.” He laughs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>